Heels Over Head
by xSn0wangel
Summary: There was something about Gray's voice that was inherently sexy. Natsu couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that he liked so much, but that didn't stop him from spending way too much time hanging onto Gray's every word to try and figure it out.


He wasn't sure when it first started affecting him, only that after a few sentences, he'd end up hopelessly lost.

There was something about Gray's voice that was inherently sexy. Natsu couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that he liked so much, but that didn't stop him from spending way too much time hanging onto Gray's every word to try and figure it out.

It didn't matter what he was talking about, it could be about a job, some new technique he'd been working on, or the new shirt he just lost, Natsu really didn't care, as long as Gray didn't stop.

"Natsu, do you think your pansy-ass can survive a three day train ride? There's a mission up north with a damn good reward."

He was definitely listening, but he was far more interested in the way his name had been spoken than whatever the ice mage was trying to talk to him about. It really wasn't very often that he got to hear it, because Gray just called him by some insulting nickname, therefore, on the rare occasion it was said, Natsu was always shocked that two syllables could sound so good.

All he ended up managing in response was a mumbled, "What?"

Gray instantly looked frustrated at having to repeat himself but did anyways, surprisingly without any snide comments. Natsu guessed that he must've been in a good mood or something considering he hadn't immediately tried to throttle him for ignoring him. Though as the dragon slayer squinted at Gray's thin lips, he wasn't taken aback that his keen hearing picked up the subtle annoyance slipped into his teammate's voice. The ends of the other man's words were clipped, pitch maybe even rougher than his morning voice.

And damn, he _loved_ when Gray shuffled into the guild with bed head, wrinkled clothes, and eyes still foggy from dreamland. After downing a sunrise smoothie the ice mage was normally awake enough to start chatting idly with the people around him and as soon as he did, Natsu had to hold himself from rushing towards that gravelly voice heavy with sleep.

A harsh clicking sound scattered his preoccupied thoughts away.

Gray was snapping his long fingers inches away from Natsu's face while wondering what the hell was making his teammate so spacey. He was used to him not paying attention to him or straight up ignoring him, but having to physically break him out of his daze was way more out of the ordinary than usual. The weird part was that Natsu had been staring at him the whole time, like he'd totally been interested in what he'd had to say, yet it was like no one was home.

"Huh?" Natsu shouted as jerked back in his seat so hard that it nearly toppled over backwards, just barely managing to stabilize himself before he tipped too far. However that didn't stop his heart from racing from the adrenaline rush.

He sighed heavily as his eyes snapped back into focus on the person in front of him though he was without words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asked with a pointed look.

Scatterbrained and flustered beyond attempting to explain himself, Natsu abruptly stood and sauntered away from the table without even a look over his shoulder.

Gray watched him go, more confused than ever, but decided to let the guy be. He was in too good of a mood to start a brawl over nothing, so he simply shrugged before heading over to where Lucy was hanging out at the bar.

"You up for another job Lucy?"

L7L7L7L7

Gray was pissed, no he was absolutely livid. He'd ended up taking the request with Lucy as his partner and dammit it had almost been a total failure! The dark wizard they'd been up against had been stealthier than a friggin ninja! The two of them could never peg where or when he'd show up for his next attack, which not only meant that they had to basically be on the defensive for the entire showdown they'd had with him, but they also took a beating in the process. It was only after Gray had created enough ice barriers to cage the battlefield in, that they could manage a counterattack.

Lucy had tried her best, but the person most suitable to have with him, not that he wanted to admit it, would've been Natsu.

The guy's sense of smell could have given him the edge right off the bat. As soon as he got a one whiff of their enemy, he could have been one step ahead of where the guy was going to pop up. They could've been done and on their way back with their pockets lined with jewels! In fact, the only reason he wasn't completely out of his mind with anger was that the mission hadn't been a total failure.

As he stomped his way over to Natsu's table that was only being shared with Wendy, he could barely keep himself from catapulting an ice spear at the fire dragon slayer's head.

"Hey idiot, I've got a bone to pick with you!" he shouted as he plopped himself into the seat right beside Natsu. Looking slightly worried and wary of what she was positive was going to be yet another fight between her two friends, the sky dragon slayer quietly excused herself.

"It's not my fault you're a stripper."

"Are you trying to start something?" He grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and pulled him close enough he could smell the fire chicken on his teammate's breath.

"You're the one that came over here with a grudge! But if you need me to remind you who the strongest Fairy Tail wizard is, then I suppose I could take a break from my lunch," spat Natsu with a sneer.

"Don't think that just because I came back from a mission, that I don't have enough energy to kick your ass," he challenged in a low voice. The idiot had picked the wrong time to fight back, not that Gray expected anything less.

He didn't miss when Natsu's pupils dilated and the creases of anger around his mouth smoothed away which was confusing to say the least. Gray couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Well?" he pressed as he pulled at the front of Natsu's shirt again. "Wait till I wipe that stupid look off your face."

However, his teammate was still, nearly slack in his grip like all the fight had gone from his body. Gray pulled him closer, their noses almost touching as he tried to intimidate the unusually quiet dragon slayer.

"Natsu," he nearly growled. He was watchful, waiting for some kind of response before knocking some sense into the other guy.

The fire mage was nearly swept away as Gray's voice washed over him. It was so deep when he was angry, though if he ignored what the ice mage was actually saying, which he most certainly was, it sounded sensual. There was certainly an edge to his tone, a jagged one, but the dragon slayer didn't mind a little pain…

"Natsu," he repeated, though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get an answer. Therefore, it was even more surprising when the face in front of him suddenly burned a bright red.

Smashing his open palms against Gray's chest, Natsu broke free from the startled ice mage's grasp and completely disregarded any furniture in his way as he sprinted across the guild hall. So what if he knocked a few tables around? If he didn't get some space between that voice and himself, he had no idea what he'd do! That voice at that range? Forget it!

Gray crossed his arms as he continued to stare in the direction Natsu had gone.

"Poor Natsu," lamented Wendy as she rejoined him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about Wendy?"

When she didn't answer right away, he looked over at her questioningly. The sky dragon was often more perceptive than him, therefore he instantly wondered if she'd noticed something he'd overlooked regarding whatever it was that had just happened.

"Ahhhh," she began while shifting her weight between both of her legs uncomfortably as if she wasn't positive that she could explain. Ushering Gray closer, she leaned up as he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Natsu _likes_ your voice."

Gray blinked as he processed the new information for a moment and then a feral grin stretched across his face.

He couldn't wait to try out his new weapon!

L7L7L7L7

"Oi Ash Breath!" yelled Gray in greeting the following day.

"What the hell do you want Frosty?!"

Natsu didn't look even remotely shaken from his little meltdown the day before, however Gray didn't doubt he wouldn't be as calm after his plan went down.

"I challenge you!"

Natsu was instantly on his feet, one leg atop of the table in front of him like he was ready to leap over it.

"Bring it on!"

Grinning to himself because it was too easy to bait the pink haired guild member into doing as long as it was some sort of competition, Gray only thought for a second on what they should do.

"Alright I bet I can do a handstand longer that you!"

Natsu didn't even bat an eyelash at his idiotic suggestion and jumped over to where Gray was standing. They both assumed, for different reasons of course, that they wouldn't have to stay in position for very long anyways.

"I'd like to see you try!" the dragon slayer goaded as he rubbed his palms together in preparation. He might not have the balance of someone who could skate on ice like Gray, but he definitely had the arm strength to make up for it. At the same time, when he sized up the other man's thick biceps, he was pretty sure they were evenly matched there. Which meant it was all going to come down to a battle of wills and if he wasn't determined then his name wasn't Natsu Dragneel!

"Loser has to pull Erza's mountain of luggage on the next group mission," Gray offered which was answered with a swift nod.

There was no hesitation.

"Okay, 3…2…1…"

Bending over to place their hands flat on the wooden floor, they balanced their weight on their straightened arms, kicked their legs off the ground and balanced them over their heads with perfect form.

Natsu wobbled back and forth around a little as he struggled to find his center of balance until realizing through trial and error that if he shifted his right arm a few inches forwards, it was much easier to stay up. A smile broke out on his face despite the uncomfortable feeling of all the blood rushing to his head.

Beside him, Gray's eyes were closed as he focused on tightening his core to avoid the slight balance checks he felt in his muscles. Believing the trick to handstands was stability, he breathed deeply as he imagined his legs stretching up into the sky. Once he felt steady, he slowly opened his eyes to see how Natsu was doing.

He was honestly expecting that the guy would be moving all over the place trying to keep himself up, so he was blown away when he saw that not only was the dragon slayer rigidly solid, but he was balanced on one arm!

"Seriously?"

Gray wanted to smack the asinine grin off Natsu's face. Did he really think that he could pull ahead like that? If anything, the strain on one arm would make him lose faster, however, he knew Natsu's game quite well. Their challenges had more often than not, became a collection of smaller competitions thrown together. He sighed as he shifted his weight to his right arm to copy the other's move, until he realized that there was another way to prove he was better.

Being pissed was an understatement when Natsu saw Gray had balanced on his non-dominate arm with a satisfied look on his face.

Not taking much time to think about it, the dragon slayer started doing one armed push-ups. He could one-up Gray any day!

Beginning to feel the strain of the position in his body, the ice mage glared down at the hand holding him up. Fighting the desire to stay still and conserve energy, he began dipping up and down as he did his own push-ups.

Then, he remembered why he was even participating in the freaking handstand competition to begin with. Leave it to Natsu to get him wrapped up in a battle of strengths.

Pausing in his movements, he shifted his gaze over his teammate's body before speaking in the lowest voice he could muster.

"Hey Natsu, you're looking a little tired over there."

Olive green eyes widened as their owner heard Gray's breathy voice. Natsu froze mid-push-up as he instinctually whipped his head up to the direction that amazing sound had come from.

Gray knew Wendy had been right on the money when he saw the raw look of desire plastered across Natsu's face. Even with a face heavily flushed from all the blood in his body running down, sweat dripping into his hair, and a shaky bent arm holding him up, the dragon slayer seemed _way_ more interested in him than his own discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Gray laughed at how obvious his competitor was being, his pink haired head had even tilted to the side in an attempt to hear him better. "What happened to the fire in your belly?"

Natsu's mind had officially checked out which left his body somewhere between trembling and unbalanced.

Knowing that another shot was sure to finish him off, Gray swept a tongue over his dry lips before really laying it on thick.

"Or maybe all that fire has just gone somewhere else."

As ungraceful as ever, Natsu's arm finally gave out on him and he tumbled face-first to the floor. Groaning, he rubbed his palm over his forehead and prayed that anyone watching him would blame his residual blush on smacking his skull. His world tipped and spun as his brain reoriented to being right side up again.

Catching Gray's gaze as soon as the ice mage was on his feet again, Natsu quickly realized two things.

Number one: He was going to have to drag Erza's seemingly endless amount of gear who knows how far.

Number two: Gray was going to mind-fuck him with his voice, for perhaps the rest of his life.

If he was honest with himself, one of those things didn't seem too bad…

L7L7L7L7

This is another story based off a tumblr prompt (:


End file.
